Legacy
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: The death of Rex Tyler is more complicated than Amaya and the Legends believe. What they don't know is that it's the beginning of a crisis that threatens the existence and future of the JSA. It's now up to Stargirl to protect the team and it's legacy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did. But I don't.**

 **Author's Note: In the midst of all my school work and exams and after watching the latest episode of Legends of Tomorrow, I got this idea. (I haven't submitted anything to this site in such a long time!) While this is a Legends fanfiction, it's more about the JSA. The Legends will appear but not very much. This is kind of how I want the JSA storyline to go.**

 **Rated for language (I'm sort of a potty mouth.)**

* * *

Legacy

Chapter 1: "Aftermath"

Stargirl sucked in a deep breath as she tried to keep calm. In the next room, Amaya was cradling a dying Rex Tyler in her arms and she had seen it all happen. She tilted her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. It was hard not to panic after watching her teammate die but it wasn't going to do any good if she started to freak out.

Taking another deep breath, Stargirl slowly turned her head to steal a peak in the room Amaya was long gone and only Rex Tyler's body remained. She stepped into the room cautiously, as if the murderer was still in the room, closing the door behind her and then heading over to the other door that Amaya had left through. She did a quick look down the hall to make sure that no one was coming before she secured the door.

Then she turned to the elephant in the room or rather the dead body lying in the middle of the floor. Stargirl rubbed her palms on her thighs as she leaned down by his body. "Hourman –are you…." She trailed off as she placed her hand gently on his chest. She waited a few moments, trying to push out the terrible what-ifs. Her whole body was washed over with a sense of relief as his hand enclosed over hers.

Smiling, she watched as his eyes fluttered opened and a groan of pain escaped his throat. "I'm fine, Courtney. I'm fine." He tried to flex his shoulders and move his neck but eventually settled back against the cold floor. "That hurt worse than I had anticipated." The relief filled smile on Stargirl's face lasted for only a moment longer before it was replaced with a look of despair and frustration.

"I hate lying to her like this. This is going to kill her," Stargirl confessed as she helped him sit up.

"We've been through this," he murmured as he rubbed his chest, "It's the only way."

"I know," She replied, a little annoyed. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't suck." Pushing up from the ground, she crossed her arms over her chest and shot a glare at Hourman who slowly followed her example. He put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, squirming out of his grip. Knowing better than to bother when she got angry, he took a few steps back and gave her some space.

"We don't have much time. You need to prep the others and get them here. I'll have the decoy body here before you get back." Hourman pulled up his hood before disappearing into thin air leaving Courtney sighing and shaking her head as she headed out of the room.

"I hate when he does that," she mumbled but ended up lingering in the doorway, turning back to stare at where her teammate had once stood. "Stay safe, Matthew."

* * *

"What do you mean he's dead?" Henry demanded as he stormed through the JSA's headquarters. There was anger and shock in his voice and Stargirl knew that he didn't want to believe her. She understood that sentiment and wished that she could tell him the truth but that would jeopardize everything. So she was acting as frantic and scared as she possibly could, hoping that they would buy it.

"I-I just walked in and saw him lying there," Stargirl managed to get out, trying to make her words sound like she was shaken up. "Oh my god, he's actually gone. I can't believe it. H-how is this even possible?"

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Dr. Mid-nite promised her as he put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a supportive squeeze. There was look of despair on his face hidden by façade of strength. It was like he was trying to hide how broken he really was for her benefit and that made her heart break.

"Where's Amaya?" Obsidian asked as he trailed behind the group. Biting her lip, Stargirl added another lie to the pile with a small shrug, wordlessly conveying that she did not know –which she supposed wasn't a complete lie. Who knows where the Legends and Amaya even were at this point?

Henry stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the room, frozen and unable to move as the rest of the team filed into the room around him. Rex Tyler's body was lying lifelessly on the cold floor just how Amaya had found him. And suddenly it was like each and every one of them had been shot. None of them found the energy to make a move or react. Their worlds were crashing down and it was like they had no idea what to do.

Finally, Dr. Mid-nite crouched down and placed two fingers against the base of Rex's neck. He took a deep breath and waited. After a few moments, he shook his head gravely. "He's gone." His words were blunt and to the point. It was typical of the doctor to be emotionless but there was something in this voice –colder than usual, void of any enunciation or feeling. It made Stargirl unnerved, prompting her do something.

What she wanted to do was to yell that Rex wasn't dead and that it was a ruse. But she couldn't do that so she settled with yelling something else.

"No!" Stargirl cried, sinking to her knees and sobbing. Oddly, the tears fell out pretty easily but she didn't take the moment to wonder why, instead opting to murmuring something incoherent through her sobs.

Finding it hard to tear his eyes away from Rex, Henry forced himself to look away and turned to the sobbing girl who was covering her face with her gloved hands. He leaned down and held her in his arms, "I can't believe – oh my god –he's actually gone –"

"Star, it's going to be alright," Henry tried to comfort her between her sobs. His voice was soft and low, gentle enough to make all the pain go away. But guilt was the only emotion that was coursing through the blonde's veins right now. "I'll make this right, I promise you. We will find whoever did this and get justice."

With a poof of black smoke, Obsidian reappeared in the room, making the others wonder when he had even left. They would have been a little surprised by his sudden appearance if not for being otherwise occupied. "Amaya left a message." Henry gave Stargirl a final hug as she let out one last sob and cry which came out more like a hiccup than anything before getting up and taking the envelope. He took it with him as he exited the room, not that the others could blame him for not wanting to be in the same room with their dead leader. Dr. Mid-nite was close behind, leaving Stargirl and Obsidian alone in the room.

Stargirl struggled to her feet, wiping the tears away from her cheek with a gloved hand. As she straightened up, she met Obsidian eye –well, she assumed that she met his eye, she couldn't really tell what with the full-faces black mask he always wore. He slowly crossed his arms over his chest, "You should be an actor." Tilting her head to one side questioningly, she stayed silent. "You're really selling this, aren't you?"

"Just doing my part," Stargirl sighed, rubbing the back of her neck as she was overrun with a sudden feeling of tiredness. When she had agreed to do this, she had no idea that it would take this toll on her. "If we want to succeed here, we have to cover all of our bases." Obsidian nodded as they headed of the room. "Even it means lying to our friends."

"To save our friends, we have to lie to them."

"Really wish I could be more objective about this but some of us are actually decent, caring human beings," Obsidian chuckled, recognizing the joke, as Courtney threw him a small smile and nudged him with her elbow. At least, she didn't have to lie to everyone she cared about.

Before they entered the room where Henry and Dr. Mid-nite were reading Amaya's letter, she said quietly, "Game faces on, Todd. We've got work to do."

* * *

 **More to come! Make sure to review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
